United Islands of Good
The United Islands of Good or The Good Islands, is a Democratic country that found it's way to it's independence from United States in 1934. The many islands are located in the Indian Ocean, and one near the Atlantic. The Islands were discovered by Christopher Columbus in the 1600's, but he died trying to explore it due to the terrain problems and the lack of medicine back then. Since Columbus died, no news got back to England and other country's of the other islands; only United States was found. The United States found The Good Islands and attack it, stripping the poor country of it's independence and dignity, they went to war for 10 years and finally came out in a tie between both countrys. Today The Good Islands is a good friend of the U.S and with several other country's, the islands became Democratic in 2001 near the attacks of the Twin Towers. Today this is one of the most richest country's and very high in population; The United States of Good is very good friends to their bordering country United Islands of Georgeland, they are good traders and allies. The Good Islands also helps 3rd world country's become good country's and helps with health benefits. The Name United Islands of Good got it's name from a man named Fredrick Good, owner of Fredrick Goods and Trades in England. He was the first one after Columbus to ever find out about The Good Islands before the United States, Fredrick set up shop in the UIOG in 2005; he couldn't set up shop before then due to the Democratic problems with U.S. History See main Article: History of Good Islands Government See main Article: Government of Good Islands The Government of United Islands of Good is a complex government if you ask me, it differs depending on which island of the Good Islands your in. The Angel Island is a Communist Islands, that's mainly why the U.S went to war with The Good Island; they were attempting back then to rid the world of Communism. Death Vally is a Democratic Island much like Good Island. So choose wisely of were you go on vacation! Law See main Article: Law of Good The Law of Good can be a complex system depending on where you live, much like the Government. The Communist law's are based and added by the government, and also it's a "unfair trail" as some people would call it. In the democratic side, there are a series of steps in the Law making process; it is very different form the U.S law making. The highest court of law is the United Islands Court in Lawberdie in Death Vally. The laws in The democratic side is based similar to English law but a little different. In Communist side, laws are somewhat hit you in your face simple; there is a trail system there but it's not always fair to some people, sometimes even depending on race. Communist government owns all business, and all of it's people. Foreign Allies @ Military There are some Foreign allies in the area of United Islands. The United Islands of Good is part of the UN(United Nations), and is very strong relationship with parts of Europe and Asia. During WWII UIOG(United Islands of Good) was going through the process of Democratic and Communist, music like Russia near the end of WWI. Some listings of allies of GI(Good Islands) is United Islands of Georgeland, England, U.S, Japan, China, and parts of Africa and Australia. The Military in the GI is strong due to many wars breaking out around the world, during WWII they were basically defenseless in parts as military goes. Now after the embarrassment of WWII the GI have a very Strong balance in Military and Economy, they believe that a Strong Offense doesn't always win the battle. Islands and States Main Article: Islands and States of the Good Islands There are in total 23 states per island, each having it's own little government system much like the United States. The States have there own money to handle and there own trails to deal with, much like any other states near the area. in 2003 Ulandia separated itself from the communist branch of government and went to becoming a much greater community. Geography of The Good Islands Main Article: Geography of Good Islands Depending on where you live, you will have Vally's to Deserts. Many people choose to live in the beautiful Vally's due to the nice weather and the green wonderland that surrounds it. Iranians also come to GI and live near the desert's due to the government and the weather much like at home. The length of GI is 656,424 sq mi, so plenty to explore in this beautiful country. Economy Economy of Good Islands See Also * United Islands of Georgeland * History of Good Islands Category:Regions